Algo parecido a Jurassic Park
by Sweet.Micah
Summary: Nicholas es un joven que se crió entre animales, pero tiene ese especial don de hablar con ellos. Todos creen que está loco, pero cuando John Hammond le propone ser director de Jurassic Park, se propondrá metas más allá de sus capacidades.
1. Un don

**Hola mi gente querida!. Este es un relato de una de mis películas favoritas, que veo desde que tengo memoria y a pesar de los años sigo viendo y amando: _Jurassic Park._ A mi siempre me han encantado los dinosaurios y de hecho estudio paleontología para, quién sabe? algún día quizá pueda descubrir muchas cosas. Cabe aclarar que la mayoría de los personajes son ficticios, excepto los originales de la película. La Isla es la misma, pero obviamente cambia el personaje principal para darle un poco de "vibra". El que plagie esta historia se verá sometido a la peor de las denuncias. Y yo siempre me entero así que cuidadito. DISFRUTEN!**

Mi nombre es Nicholas Stepcop. Sí, sí, muchos se traban al intentar decir mi nombre rápido. Me crié con mi madre Stella, mi padre Vic y mi hermano menor Math en el medio del campo, literalmente. Para ser demasiados precisos, en Missouri, cerca del lago Arthur Jasper, de la ruta 19 y del cementerio Oak heaven, lo que siempre me dio un poquito de miedo. Si se pusieron a buscarlo, se darán cuenta que vivo EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA, nuestra casa era la única en la zona. Iba al colegio en un pequeño poblado llamado Hermann. Debía recorrer varios kilómetros en la camioneta de mi padre y por eso me despertaba dos horas antes del comienzo de las clases. No tenía amigos, ya que siempre recibía las burlas de "Ja, ja, el campesino" o "¿Tu mejor amigo es una vaca?" o la típica de "¿Tienes agua o te bañas en el lago?". Por ende, nadie venía a casa ni tampoco querían acercarse a mi. Deseaba demasiado un amigo, alguien que me contenga, que me escuche, que me quiera y que tenga ganas de jugar conmigo. Como se deberán suponer, convivía con cualquier tipo de animales : vacas, toros, gallos, comadrejas, topos, ovejas, cabras, caballos, avestruces, conejos, perdices, serpientes, lagartijas, gatos, perros, ciervos, cerdos, gorriones, patos, ratas de campo, monos, ratas de campo...creo que ya lo dije, guanacos y cualquier variedad de molestos insectos. Esto me hizo descubrir a los diez años que yo, Nick, poseía un don...uno muy especial.

Estaba escuchando atentamente la casera y sencilla radio que teníamos. La voz de el locutor decía: "_El célebre científico de InGen ha abierto al público un parque de dinosaurios, llamado Jurassic Park, sacando ADN de mosquitos contenidos en ámbar, y..."_

— ¿Escuchaste, pa?. Quiero ir. — jalé de la manga de su abrigo.

Para mi mala suerte, mi padre apagó la radio, ignorando todos mis comentarios. Odiaba esas cosas comerciales que beneficiaban a los animales, como zoológicos, bioparques, etcétera.

— Hijo mío, es hora de que te enseñe la especialidad de los Stepcop, que ha perdurado y nos ha enseñado a subsistir por los siglos de los siglos. — dijo, dándome un rifle que al menos mi esquelético cuerpo pudiera cargar.

— ¿Vamos a cazar?. ¿Hacerle daño a animales?. — pregunté con mi inocente voz.

— Así es hijo, te va a encantar, no te vas a arrepentir.

Caminamos bastante tiempo, haciendo que el sol que recién salía marcara nuestra siluetas, hasta que mis pasos fueron interrumpidos por una mano y un demandante "Sh, agáchate". Le hice caso y entre los pastos logré divisar a un ciervo. Con su experiencia, mi padre apuntó y disparó, hiriendo el muslo del animal. Fue una escena bastante hiriente. Nos acercamos a el pobre ser, que sufría en el suelo intentando pararse. Mi padre colocó el rifle en su sien. Ahí cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos, pero escuché una voz.

— Ayúdame, ayúdame.

Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, tomé la mano de mi padre y se la corrí. Un disparo fuerte dio contra el piso.

— ¿Qué haces, Nicholas?.

— Déjalo, ¿no lo has escuchado?. Nos ha pedido que lo dejemos.

Me miró con la ceja encarnada, largando una pequeña risa.

— ¿Estás loco?. Los animales no hablan.

Entonces comprendí que yo sólo podía hacerlo. Yo podía comprender lo que pensaban los animales. Yo tenía un don, ese "poder" especial, y nadie más lo poseía. Pero cuando volví a ver al ciervo, mi padre ya estaba disparando, acabando con su vida. Yo simplemente corrí la cara, tiré el rifle y retrocedí un poco. Volteé y me eché a correr por donde habíamos venido, en dirección a casa. Mientras corría pensaba que yo era lo contrario a mi padre. Yo sólo quería el bien para todas esas pobres criaturas. Tuve una idea. Una idea de oro. Me dirigí al corral de las ovejas y obligué a la más inofensiva, Meg, a que me mirara a los ojos. Nos miramos fijamente, y nuevamente lo escuché.

— ¿Qué hace este imbécil?.

— No me digas imbécil. — hablé con una sonrisa victoriosa.

El animal retrocedió un poco, asustado, y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Me entiendes, Nick?.

— Sí, creo que puedo. Puedo entenderte. — me tomé la cabeza, totalmente orgulloso de mi.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, los años, y con veintidós años, seguía probando mis dones con excelencia, aunque me costaba concentrarme con seres inteligentes. Un día, seguro de mi mismo, me puse de pie en la cena.<p>

— Familia, quiero compartir algo con ustedes.

Todos me miraron, dejando a comer un momento.

— Quiero mostrarles que de veras puedo hablar con los animales. — insistí. Había tratado de explicárselos muchas veces.

— Otra vez con eso. Hijo, los animales no...

— Puedo mostrártelo, mira. — volteé divisando al gato de la familia. Le tomé su suave rostro y le clavé mis ojos turquesas en sus orbes felinas. Me concentré demasiado. Por un momento parecía no poder, ya que nuestra mascota era demasiado inteligente, pero pude escuchar su voz.

— Creo que el muchacho comienza a enloquecer.

— No estoy loco. — negué con la cabeza.

El gato se acercó más a mi.

— ¿Puedes comprenderme?.

— Sí, puedo hacerlo.

Mi madre se tapó la boca, incrédula, mientras que el resto de la familia sólo escuchó un "Meow" de parte de la mascota.

— No puedo creerlo. — balbuceó Stella.

— Psicóloga. — dijo mi padre negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Q...qué?. — dije desilucionado.

* * *

><p>Sí, psicóloga. Me llevó hasta St . Louis para llevarle a según él una "psicóloga de excelencia" para analizar mis supuestos problemas mentales. El no entendía, yo de veras podía hacerlo. Asomando mi cabeza por la ventana, observé a dos perros en un auto que iba junto a nuestra camioneta que disfrutaban del aire al igual que yo. Se me dificultó un poco concentrarme en ellos ya que estábamos en movimiento.<p>

— Qué cara de idiota. — rieron entre los dos. Malditos perros, y yo que los veía tan agradables.

— Si vieras tu cara de idiota, maldito perro, dejarías de mirar la mía. — los reté. Se callaron de inmediato, mirándose.

— ¿Ese chico nos entendió?.

— No lo sé, por si acaso ladra.

Comenzaron a ladrarme a tal punto que comenzaban a ser molestos, así que yo también les ladré, imitándolos.

— Hijo, ya...estás grande para esas cosas.

— Mira mami, un hombre que ladra. — me señaló el niño del auto. La conductora giró un minuto para mirarme y, asustada, pisó el acelerador, adelantándose mucho más que nosotros.

— Nick, debes hacer quedar bien a papá. — dijo mi hermano. Lo fulminé con la mirada

— ¿No crees que tengo edad suficiente para hacer lo que yo quiera?. Además, no tengo edad para alucinar. — expliqué, sin respuesta. — Anda, papá, mamá, tienen que creerme.

— Hijo, no tengo pruebas válidas. — dijo mi padre.

Me crucé de brazos, resignado, y mirando un letrero que decía "St Louis 10 km".

* * *

><p>— Bien, Nick. — dijo la psicóloga mirando mis ojos con esa luz cegante y chequeando unos análisis de sangre.— No te has drogado.<p>

— No. — negué por enésima vez.

— Entonces...¿por qué dices que puedes hablar con los animales?.

— Porque de veras puedo hacerlo, con lo que sea.

— ¿Con lo que sea?.

— Lo que sea. — afirmé seguro.

— Entonces te tengo una prueba perfecta.

* * *

><p>— Doctora, creo que está exagerando con esto. — fingió tener paciencia mi madre.<p>

— No, no está exagerando. — la frené. — Puedo hacer esto.

— Pero hijo, ¡es un león!. — me gritó, sacada de sus casillas.

Un periodista se acercó a nosotros, dejándonos atónitos.

— ¿Es cierto que puedes hablar con los animales?. — me preguntó, acercándome el micrófono. Rápidamente otros se acercaron a mí. Rayos, ¿tan famoso me había hecho?.

— Sí, y se lo voy a mostrar.

— En caso de fracasar, ¿qué harías?. — me preguntó una mujer.

— No lo sé. Lo que mi dios disponga.

— Señor, estamos listos. — sentenció el cuidador del zoológico, abriéndome la puerta que me hacía entrar a la jaula. Di unos pasos. Antes de entrar, observé a la gente que decía "Vengan, va a dominar un león", "Pasen y vean, el hombre que habla con los animales". Todos ellos me creían idiota. Debía darles una lección. Entré al recinto y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, provocando un silencio sepulcral. Entonces lo vi, parado de manera majestuosa sobre una roca. Bajó y se acercó a mi.

— Ay, dios. — se tapó los ojos Stella.

Lo miré a los ojos, me concentré y logré escuchar. "Hambre, hambre, hambre". No era un pensamiento muy inteligente, que digamos. Se acercaba a mi cada vez más rápido.

— Ya sé que tienes hambre, pero puedo ayudarte.

Entonces se paró en seco. Entonces sonreí. Entonces todos decían "Increíble", "No puedo creerlo", "Oh, dios". Entonces les había dado un trago de su propia medicina.

— ¿Hablas conmigo?. — movió la cola el enorme animal.

— Sí, hablo contigo.

Miré a mi público y les levanté el dedo pulgar, desconcentrándome un minuto y perdiendo cualquier tipo de conexión con el león. Fue un error terrible, ya que ahora corría hacia a mí.

— ¡Nick, cuidado!. — me gritó mi familia al unísono. Volteé y lo vi. Con un ágil movimiento lo esquivé, me subí a una piedra y con mi habilidad campesina, me aferré a una rama. La bestia ahora arañaba la corteza, intentando subir,

— ¡Alguien que me ayude!. — grité. Obedientes, los guardianes entraron para dominar al león y tirarle un enorme bife de carne. Cerré los ojos, decepcionado de mi mismo. Entre la gente que se iba retirando, que me insultaba y gritaba, que decía ante las cámaras por enésima vez "Y el joven traductor de mentes animales ha fracasado", que se reía de mi, logré captar la mirada reprobatoria de mi padre, que negaba con los ojos cerrados. — Lamento ser tu hijo... — susurré golpeando mi cabeza contra la rama.

* * *

><p>— Esto requiere medidas más que extremas. ¿Vieron lo que sucedió? — habló demandante la psicóloga mirándome, retándome más que hablando para todos. Bajé la vista, ofendido. — Por poco mueres, Nick. Sabes lo que podría haberte pasado. Hablé con el doctor Johnson de el hospital estatal de Austin, en Texas, uno de los mejores y más cercano de los Estados Unidos. Él se asegurará de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. — logró tranquilizarse un poco, extendiéndole una tarjeta a mi padre, que leímos entre todos. Ahí comprendí su idea. Quería enviarme a un...<p>

— ¡Un manicomio!, — me exalté, poniéndome de pie. — ¿Por qué haces esto, papá?. ¿Por qué dejas que me hagan esto?. ¿Por qué no confías en mi?. Soy tu hijo, papá. Soy tu hijo. — le repetí, mirándolo a los ojos. — Creía que los padres eran el apoyo de los hijos en los tiempos de ira, como me decías antes de todo esto.

— El doctor te espera el próximo viernes allí. Buena suerte.

Mi corazón se reprimió hasta tener el tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler. ¿Cómo podían hacerme esto?. Volteé y me puse a caminar por el pasillo.

— ¡Mami, mami!. ¡Él habla con los animales!. — me señaló una niña. Le sonreí. Al menos alguien sabía apreciar mi talento.

— No, hija, no te acerques, esas personas están enfermitas, como la abuelita, ¿recuerdas?. — la tomó del brazo su madre, acercándola más.

Existían esas personas en tus peores momentos que sólo servían para embarrar más la situación, lo que ciertas veces me incomoda.

* * *

><p>Miraba por la ventana, algo nostálgico. No había hablado con nadie en todo el viaje. De hecho, una lágrima se me escapó pensando en el tiempo que estaría ahí dentro. Era como tener una condena en la cárcel sin haber hecho nada. Vi el letrero de "Hospital Estatal de Austin" y el corazón se me volvió a encoger. Bajamos los cuatro de la camioneta, tomando mi pequeña maleta.<p>

— Quiero que sepas que hago esto por tu bien hijo. — me miró mi padre con los ojos cristalizados.

— Es...está bien. — fingí sonreír. — De hecho...está lindo el lugar.

Me abrazó con fuerza. Seguido de mi hermano y mi madre.

— Te amo hijo. — sollozó mi mamá.

— Yo más.

— Suerte bro. — me palmeó el hombro mi hermano. Me limité a dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado.

Al entrar, un hombre de tez morena me recibió.

— Eres Nick, ¿cierto?.

— Sí. Me viste en la TV, ¿o no?.

— Exacto. Hijo, bienvenido al Hospital Estatal de Austin. Entra por ahí y sigue el pasillo. Busca a una enfermera, quizá estén en el patio, te dirán que hacer. — me señaló una puerta.

— Antes de ir. Quería preguntarle cuánto tiempo estaré aquí.

— Un año, o quizá menos. Lo tuyo no es demasiado grave. Sólo tenemos que grabarte el mensaje.

Me confundí un poco. ¿Mensaje?. Sin decir más, entré. Un pasillo enorme con muchas ventanas de daban al patio se abría ante mi. No vi ninguna enfermera, así que decidí salir al patio, Estaba repleto de personas con esos asquerosos trajes de pacientes médicos.

— Eh, tú. — me gritó una mujer. — ¿Eres de aquí?.

— Soy nuevo.

— Ajá. Ponte esto. — me extendió un traje. — En la puerta de el fondo hay un baño. Soy la enfermera Rusell.

— Claro. — acepté. Ya me habían recibido como la mierda. Entonces me cambié y me miré al espejo. No pude evitar deprimirme. Era un loco. Un completo loco. Salí, cabizbajo y me choqué con una muchacha peliroja que curiosamente estaba vestida igual que yo.— Lo siento. — me disculpé.

— Ya, no importa. — me sonrió. — ¿Tú no eres el que habla con los animales?.

— Sí... — dije preparado para mi ola diaria de insultos.

— Te admiro, realmente. Estamos aquí por lo mismo, nadie me creyó.

— ¿Es en serio?. — sonreí, concretando mi primer alegría del día. — ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?.

— Con mirarte a los ojos puedo relatar tu vida. Se lo hice a mi padre y aquí me mandó.

— ¿De veras?. Hazlo conmigo. — la reté, mirándola a sus ojazos verdes. Ella se clavó en los míos.

— Veintidós años. Eres de Missouri. Vives en el campo, algo aislado. Descubriste tu don mientras cazabas con tu padre. Nadie te creyó. Ibas a la escuela en Hermann. No estudias nada. Y no eres virgen. — terminó con ese detalle especial.

— No hacía falta que me lo aclares. — le sonreí, extendiéndole mi mano. — Nicholas.

— Emma. — me la tomó.

Por fin sentí que tenía un amigo. Pasaba con Emma todos los días de mi estadía en el manicomio. Desde que me despertaba hasta que me daban una pastilla para tranquilizarme. El objetivo parecía ser que no tenga contacto con ningún tipo de animal. Una cálida tarde de septiembre, en la que se cumplían exactamente diez meses desde que estaba ahí, me senté en el patio a buscarle algunas formas a las nubes, hasta que un silbido particular me sacó de mi trance. Miré una rama y reconocí a un hermoso cardenal, con su cabeza roja. Sonreí y silbé como él, obteniendo su atención. Miré hacia todos lados e intenté poner en acción mi don después de tantos meses. Miré a sus ojos y logré escuchar nuevamente, sintiendo una ola de placer.

— Lindo canto.

— El tuyo también es lindo.

El ave giró la cabeza, confundido y voló hasta posarse cerca de mi. No demasiado, por miedo a que le hiciera algo.

— ¿Puedes hablar conmigo?.

— Claro que puedo. — asentí. — Eres un hermoso cardenal.

— Gracias. — alardeó moviendo sus plumas, y posándose en mi mano. Le acaricié su suave cabecita. — No eres como los demás.

— Claro que no lo soy, y estoy feliz de ello. De hecho, por más que tú y tu especie se parezcan, eres único.

— Lindo consejo.

Una voz desesperada interrumpió nuestra conversación.

— No...¡NO!. ¡Aléjate del ave!. — me gritó una enfermera, espantando a mi cardenal. Me enfurecí un poco.

— ¿Qué te pasa, eh?. — la encaré.

— ¡Tenemos reacciones negativas!. — avisó, haciendo que más doctores y enfermeras me sostuvieran.

— ¿Qué hacen?. — intenté librarme de ellos, pero no pude. Cinco contra uno. Sentí un pinchazo en el pie, me mareé, y luego no recordé más.

Me desperté en una habitación blanca, sin puertas ni ventanas, sólo un pequeño agujero que me daba aire. Había una puerta cerrada con seguro. Me puse de pie, intentando separar mis brazos. Pero...¿qué demonios...?. Tenía un chaleco de fuerza. Comencé a golpear la puerta, sin éxito. Llegué al punto de morderla, entonces reaccioné. Estaba actuando como un verdadero demente. Me estaba convirtiendo totalmente. Entonces hice un _click. _Debía dejar de actuar como un estúpido. Quizá de veras estaba alucinando. Logré tranquilizarme.

* * *

><p>Tres meses después, parecía otra persona. Totalmente tranquilizada y menos nerviosa. Los doctores notaron esto y uno de ellos me dijo dos palabras que marcaron mi vida.<p>

— Puedes salir.

La mirada se me iluminó y sonreí. Todo lo que me habían confiscado: celular, dinero, MP3, todo, volvía a mis manos. Salí y llené mis pulmones de aire, inundado de felicidad. Ah, ese era el mensaje...no hablar con animales.

Comprendí que no estaba extrañando a mi familia, lo que se me hacía extraño. Tomé mi celular y los llamé al teléfono de casa.

— ¿Hola?. — respondió mi madre.

— ¿Sabes quién habla?.— pregunté. Escuché un silencio y un grito que me destrozó mi tímpano derecho.

— ¡NICK, HIJO, NO PUEDO CREERLO!. ¿Saliste al fin?.

— Sí, madre, salí. Y no volveré a tocar un animal. Voy a hospedarme en el hotel Intercontinental, y los espero ahí mañana. Los amo. — corté. Francamente no disponía de mucho crédito ni de ganas de hablar. En fin, me hospedé en el hotel como nuevo y me asomé al balcón, observando esa hermosa ciudad. Para mi mala suerte, un gato bajó hasta llegar ahí. Lo miré, expectante a los ojos. Comencé a escuchar voces, pero corrí la cara. — Nick, eres un estúpido. No debes hacerlo, te hace daño. — me autoconvencí. Pero mi cerebro era demasiado fuerte. Lo miré a los ojos y lo escuché.

— Hola.

— Hola. — lo saludé.

— ¿Todo en orden?.

— S...sí... — respondí sin ganas de seguir haciendo eso. — Maldito gato. — lo maldecí. Mi teléfono sonó. El número era desconocido, pero no dudé en atender. —¿Hola?.

— Nicholas Stepcop. Tengo una misión para ti.

— ¿Quién eres?. — pregunté, aunque su voz se me hacía conocida de la radio.

— El mismísimo John Hammond, director de InGen.

Mi cerebro aún estaba recalculando la frase. John Hammond, director del parque de mis sueños estaba hablando conmigo. Eso era imposible.

— ¿Es broma?.

— No, mira. He escuchado de ti y me pareces asombroso. Estaba pensando en reabrir mi parque, con nuevos asistentes y todo. Tomé las medidas necesarias. Estoy demasiado viejo para ser director, y dicen que para serlo hay que entender demasiado lo que quieren los animales, así que ¿qué mejor director que tú?.

— Eh...John, me encantaría pero renuncié al habla de animales.

— Vamos, hijo. Hazlo por nosotros. Si quieres podemos pasarte a buscar y serás famoso, le cerrarás la boca a muchos que pensaban que estabas loco, ¡y tratarás con dinosaurios!.

— No puedo creerlo. — reí.

— ¿Aceptas?.

Lo pensé un largo momento. John tenía razón. Le taparía la boca a muchos que pensaban mal de mi.

— Claro. — asentí.

— ¡Perfecto, hay que celebrarlo!. Mañana te paso a buscar a tu hotel.

— ¿Pero cómo sabes que estoy en...?. — pregunté, pero ya había cortado. Eso había sido bastante extraño. Mañana sabría si sería mentira, pero por un momento se puso a pensar en lo que haría. Crearía un parque, ¡un parque con dinosaurios!. Ya no podía esperar.

* * *

><p>Me desperté con demasiada pereza. Abrí mis ojos, me estiré y me bañé. Al salir de ese refrescante baño, me cambié con mi ropa casual y escuché el timbre. Bajé con mi maleta, esperanzado de que era John. Al abrir la puerta me llevé una gran sorpresa.<p>

— ¡Hijo!. — se apresuraron a abrazarme. Me había olvidado de ellos. ¿Cómo les diría que iba a ir a Jurassic Park?. De repente, un auto negro estacionó frente a mi y bajaron dos oficiales de negro bastante corpulentos. Me asusté un poco y retrocedí.

— ¿Quién de ustedes es Nicholas Stepcop?. — preguntó uno de ellos.

— Yo. — levanté la mano tímidamente.

— Somos de InGen. Tengo entendido que debe venir con nosotros.

— Sí... — asentí. — ¿Y John?

— Ahí. — señaló el auto. Está dentro por seguridad.

Corrí hacia el auto y abrí la puerta. Un hombre de pelo totalmente blanco, un bastón y anteojos me sonrió.

— Ay, muchacho, al fin nos conocemos... — me abrazó. Sonreí sin poder creerlo todavía. — ¿Cómo estás?. Hola. — saludó a mi familia.

— Hola. — devolvieron en saludo.

— Mira John, ellos son mi padre Vic, mi hermano Math y mi madre Stella. Familia, él es John Hammond, director de Jurassic Park.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hace él aquí?. — preguntó mi papá.

— Iré a Jurassic Park, hablaré con dinosaurios, haré un parque, seré director, ¡todos van a amarme!. — grité con emoción. Me miraron con cara rara.

— Salió del manicomio peor que como entró. — dijo Math.

— Hijo, entraste para dejar de hablar con animales...

— Pero esto es lo que amo, es lo que quiero hacer, quiero dedicarme a esto papá. ¿Por qué nunca vas a entenderlo?. Es más, los invito a que vengan conmigo. Compartirán conmigo mi primer éxito, mi primer alegría, y quisiera que ustedes estén aquí en ese momento.

— Yo voy. — dijo mi madre al instante, poniéndose a mi lado. — Vamos, amorcito, vengamos con nuestro hijo. — sonrió sacudiéndome.

— Está bien, pero que conste que ante cualquier incomodidad, nos vamos.

— Sí, sí, nos vamos. — asentí con tal de que vinieran conmigo.

— De prisa muchachos, nos espera un helicóptero en la bahía.

Nos subimos todos rápidamente al auto, que partió rápidamente rumbo a la bahía. Se aproximaba el mejor día de mi vida.


	2. Bienvenido a Jurassic Park

**Capítulo 2**

— Dios mío, aún no puedo creerlo. — sonreí mirando el océano que había debajo del helicóptero. — ¿Seré buen director?.

— Pues claro, todos te amarán. Excepto Jack Levis, odia a los nuevos. — sonrió John. — Tomamos medidas extremas a comparación del parque anterior. Las alambradas son más altas y con más voltios de energía, tenemos más rangers, los administradores son mejores, los sedantes más potentes y el parque el doble de grande. Será increíble. Causarás furor.

— Yo creo que usted no conoce a mi hijo. Es una catástrofe. — me arruinó mi padre.

— No lo creo amor, va a hacer un gran trabajo.

— Ponte esto. — me ordenó John, extendiéndome una bata de científico color blanco. Me la puse y me quedaba algo apretada, pero no dije nada con tal de no arruinar el momento. La mirada del anciano se iluminó, mirando un pequeño bulto en el horizonte. — Ahí esta nuestra isla.

* * *

><p>— Este es el nuevo centro de visitantes. Es tres veces más grande que el anterior y más lujoso. Mira, aquí tenemos a una de nuestras asistentes. Ella es Hannah Williams. Se ocupa de el bienestar de los visitantes. Si alguien tiene algún problema, a ella recurrirían. — dijo señalando a una muchacha de unos treinta años, con cabello corto de color negro y ojos del mismo color con gruesas pestañas.<p>

— Hola. — la saludé simplemente.

— Tú debes ser Nick, el muchachito nuevo. — me dijo.

— Exactamente. — le sonreí.

— Aquí están los otros. Él es Jack Levis, que se encargará de vigilarte y de corregir lo más posible las imperfecciones del parque. Ella es su hermana, Sarah Levis que se encarga de las atracciones. — continuó presentando, señalando a un hombre algo calvo con anteojos y una mujer de cabello rizado rubio, también con ateojos.

— Hola. — los saludé. Ninguno me dio respuesta. Jack se mantuvo en su lugar, sin mover un músculo de la cara, y Sarah me dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Entre ceja y ceja, ahí te tengo. — me dijo Jack, lo que me espantó un poco.

— Bueno... — cambió de tema John. — Él es Meg Ying, viene de Japón pero se nacionalizó en Estados Unidos hace quince años. Se encarga de la genética del parque.

Nos saludamos con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Él es Bruno Test, se encarga de la administración del parque, vigila las cámaras de seguridad, comprueba que todo esté en buen estado, las alambradas, bla, bla, bla. — dijo señalando con su bastón a un muchacho rubio, que me dedicó una gran sonrisa. — Estos son Tom Harrison y la señora Lucy Harrison, marido y mujer. Son los guardias principales del parque. Los demás guardias están esparcidos.

Los dos me saludaron con la mano, y yo les devolví el saludo con mi gran sonrisa ilusionada.

— Este es Johnny Kase, paleontólogo. Es el aprendiz del señor Alan Grant, que está aquí. — sonrió señalándome a ambos. Saludé rápidamente al joven de cabello negro y ojos miel y me centré rápidamente en Grant.

— Usted es genial. — le dije.

— Gracias. — me dijo de manera algo seca.

— Ella es Ellie Sattler. — continuó John. Saludé a la rubia. — Pero...¿dónde está tu aprendiz?.

— No lo sé, debía estar aquí hace media hora, aún no ha llegado.

— Ay, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... — gritó una vocesita desesperada entrando por la sala de visitantes. Una joven de cabello negro y orbes verde manzana se paró rápidamente junto a Ellie, obteniendo absolutamente toda mi atención. — Llegué tarde, es que se me abrió el equipaje y tuve que armarlo todo de vuelta, deberían haber visto la escena, ropa interior volando por doquier...— sonrió con una perlada sonrisa. Al parecer yo fui el único idiota que se rió, entonces todos me miraron y me quedé serio nuevamente.

— Ella es Mary Hudson, botánica y veterinaria. Se encarga de la salud de los dinosaurios. Y creo que es todo. — aplaudió John.— Él, damas y caballeros, es Nicholas Stepcop, nuevo director del parque. Reconocido hace un año atrás por hablar con los animales. ¿Qué tal si llevas a nuestro director y nuestros dos aprendices a darle un paseo por el parque, Bruno?. Ellos no conocen nada todavía.

— Claro. — aceptó. — Por aquí novatos.

Nos guió a un lugar donde había un pequeño auto estacionado. Nos subimos y nos acomodamos. El asiento era muy suave, por lo que casi me quedo dormido.

— Esta vez los autos son eléctricos, pero si se quedan varados tenemos un bidón de gasolina para andar a gas. — explicó volteando desde el asiento de piloto. Johnny se ubicó en el asiento de copiloto y nosotros dos, detrás.

— ¿De veras hablas con los animales?. Y yo creí que estabas loco. — me dijo Mary.

— No estoy loco. — le sonreí, llevando los ojos al cielo. — De veras puedo hacerlo. Lo que sucede es que me desconcentro demasiado, y me resulta demasiado difícil con animales inteligentes. Por eso mi reto es mentalizar con un Velociraptor, y eso los convierte en mis dinosaurios preferidos, junto a...

— ¡Maiasaura!. — gritamos los dos al únisono. Nos miramos sorprendidos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!. He estado estudiando los ámbitos de Maiasaura por años, y son unos seres realmente incondicionales. Se sabe que de hecho dan la vida por sus crías. — dijo.

— Me encanta Maiasaura. Me parece un gran ejemplo de madre. A propósito...¿eres madre?.

Mi pregunta pareció ponerla demasiado nerviosa, ya que comenzó a removerse en su asiento y bajar la mirada.

— No, ni siquiera estoy en pareja.

— Tampoco yo. — rodé los ojos como una indirecta algo directa. — También me gusta el Espinosaurio. — cambié de tema.

— Odio a los carnívoros. Mi dinosaurio favorito es sin duda el Parasaurolophus. — sonrió.

— Mira qué coincidencia... — interrumpió Bruno, señalando al exterior con la cabeza. Ilusionada, Mary bajó la ventanilla y se asomó. — Yo que tu no asomaría la cabeza. — Obviamente, la joven no hizo caso. Estaba maravillada con esa preciosa magia. Estaba viendo a su dinosaurio preferido a menos de cinco metros de distancia, haciendo sus característicos sonidos.

— Dios... — dijo totalmente maravillada. — Son tan hermosos como los imaginé. Y su textura no es amarronada, sino que es más verdosa...Quisiera tocar uno...

— Eso está prohibido... — dijo Bruno pisando acelerador, alejándose de la ilusión de Mary. — También incluimos nuevos dinosaurios. Observen, allí a la izquierda hay un...

—...Shunosaurus. — concluyó Johnny. — Increíble.

— Exacto, y allá hay un Anchiceratops. Debemos alejarnos un poco porque suelen asustarse y ponerse agresivos.

— Esto es mágico, simplemente no puedo creerlo. — me acomodé en mi asiento, golpeándome para comprobar si eso era un sueño. — dirigí mi vista a la izquierda lentamente, pegándome al cristal y sintiendo unos pasos pesados. De repente y lentamente, fui divisando un Diplodocus alimentándose. Sonreí y quise mirarlo a los ojos. Me miró un momento, pero justo Bruno pisó el acelerador. **—** Diablos. — maldije por lo bajo.

Después de bastante andar, llegamos junto a una alambrada.

— Hagan silencio. — ordenó Bruno. — O podría alterarse.

— ¿Quién?. — preguntó Mary encarnando una ceja. No terminó de decir su frase que comenzaron a escucharse pasos. Parecían pequeños terremotos, todos consecutivos. Mi corazón latía fuerte, no sé si de emoción, de miedo, de alegría...Agudicé mi vista y vi cómo una enorme bestia de dientes filosos iba acercándose cada vez más a la alambrada, hasta terminar chocándose con ella y recibiendo un gran choque de electricidad. Bueno, gran choque para mi, pero para él debe haber sido algo leve. Bufó y lanzó un fuerte gruñido, que estuvo cerca de dejarme sordo. Los cuatro nos tapamos los oídos al unísono. — Ya veo... — completó Mary.

— Gigantosaurus. — dijimos Johnny y yo al unísono.

— Dios mío, que pedazo de bestia. — dije.

— Está entra las tres especies carnívoras más grandes que tenemos en el parque. Pesa alrededor de once toneladas y mide unos veinte metros de longitud.

— Corre alrededor de cincuenta kilómetros por hora. — acotó el joven paleontólogo.

— Es sólo uno, ¿no es así?. — pregunté, temiendo un "No" como respuesta, aunque me gustaba esa especia de adrenalina.

— Obviamente.

— Y...sólo por curiosidad...entre los tres carnívoros más grandes...¿en qué puesto está?. — se atrevió a cuestionar Mary.

— Segundo. Tercero el Carcharodontosaurus.

— ¿Tienen un Carcharodontosaurus?. ¿Qué están locos?. — se enfureció Mary. Debía admitir que se veía hermosa cuando se enojaba...¿qué estoy diciendo?. — Entonces... — reaccionó, abriendo los ojos. — ¿Qué clase de engendro es el carnívoro más grande de este parque?.

Todos miramos a Bruno, esperando la respuesta.

— ¿Realmente quieren verlo?. Es atroz, yo tuve pesadillas cuando lo vi de cerca.

— Quiero verlo. — dijimos los varones.

— Pues yo no. Si me permiten, me bajo de aquí. — intentó abrir la puerta, sin éxito. — ¿Qué sucede?.

— No puedes abrir la puerta si el auto está en movimiento. Sólo este botón puede. — señaló un botón que había cerca del volante.

— ¡Pues presiónalo, hombre!.

— No.

— ¡Dios, no quiero ver esto!.

Recorrimos otros kilómetros hasta llegar a un alambrado que parecía ser más alto que el anterior. Clavé me vista en un letrero que había cerca.

— Espinosaurio... — leí en voz alta.

— ¿Qué?. — dijeron los otros dos.

Y sí, era cierto. Otros pasos atrozmente pesados se oyeron, y una espina se asomó sobre los árboles, como si fuera la aleta de un tiburón asomándose sobre las olas. Saqué una involuntaria sonrisa. Su alargado hocico se acercó más al alambrado y, sin tocarlo, dirigió su fuerte gruñido hacia el lado donde estábamos nosotros. Escuché un vidrio rajarse, y me di cuenta que era el que tenía a mi lado. Miré a mi derecha y estaba Mary tapándose los oídos y comenzando a sollozar. No pude evitar tener lástima, así que la abracé y la acaricié, consolándola.

— Bruno, vámonos de aquí. — le grité, ya que el gruñido parecía no terminarse más. Sin dudarlo, pisó acelerador y salimos volando de ahí.

* * *

><p>Para mi mala suerte, no vimos ningún Velociraptor, aunque quizá otro día será. Hannah nos guió hacia una zona que estaba cerrada y nos dio dos llaves a cada uno.<p>

— Esta es para esta puerta, y esta es para sus respectivas cabañas. — nos indicó. — Nick, la tuya es la tres. Johnny, la tuya es la dos, y nena, la tuya es la cuatro. Suerte.

Al parecer las cabañas eran sólo para los que trabajaban en el parque. Antes de entrar, una voz conocida me frenó.

— Joven. — me tocó el hombro John.

— John. — le sonreí.

— Quiero que sepas que dejo este enorme parque en tus manos. Cuídalo, hijo. Es muy importante para mi. — me dijo con seriedad. Creo que ahí comprendí la responsabilidad que recaía sobre mis hombros. Asentí, tomándo la anciana mano que sostenía mi hombro.

— Prometo que cuidaré este parque con la última gota de mi sangre.

— Ten cuidado, hijo. No es un zoológico.

— Lo tendré.

— Por eso tengo que darte todo esto, hijo. — me dijo entregándome alrededor de diez llaves. Había un papel en cada una de ellas que decía para qué eran. — Me tomé el trabajo de pegar los papales.

— Gracias John. — sonreí divertido.

— Y recuerda que todo lo que hagas Jack va a avisármelo, y sabes como es él...pero tengo que tomar medidas si cometes muchas faltas...así que trata de no cometerlas, no quiero retarte.

— Prometo portarme bien.

— A partir de ahora el parque está abierto. Bienvenido a Jurassic Park. — me dijo antes de voltear y dejarme solo en la puerta de mi cabaña, oyendo el anuncio que daban por los altavoces.

_"A partir de hoy el parque está abierto. Bienvenidos, a Jurassic Park"._

* * *

><p>— ¿Lo están pasando bien?. — le pregunté a mi padre, que sostenía un globo de Jurassic Park como si fuese un niño.<p>

— Hijo, esto es increíble, es impresionante...es...es...¿ya dije increíble?.

— Sabía que iba a gustarte. Y mira, hay muchísima gente. — abrí los brazos para que miraran a mi alrededor la cantidad de personas que pasaban totalmente maravilladas. Sarah me cazó del brazo.

— Jovencito, tienes que dirigir la atracción del safari de hoy como bienvenida a los primeros veinte visitantes. — me tiró del brazo para que me apresurara.

— Qué suerte, verán este sexy cuerpo. — presumí marcando mis abdominales. No iba a negarlo, tenía un buen cuerpo...pero odiaba presumirlo, aunque de una vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie...¿o sí?.

— Vamos... — me apuró jalando de mi cabello como hace una anciana con su nieto, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor.

— Yo lo veo feliz... — acotó mi madre.

— Yo también. Creo que esta era su meta, y nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta...

* * *

><p>— Y a su derecha. — dije con mi altavoz, para que los cuatro carros que iban detrás mío me escucharan. En el primero íbamos yo, Bruno, Johnny, Mary y Jack, que había entrado sólo para observarme. En los otros cuatro autos de atrás, iban los veinte afortunados y primeros visitantes, entre ellos mi familia. — Tienen a un ejemplo excelente de madre: Maiasaura. Este dinosaurio es uno de los seres más incondicionales que ha pisado el planeta, de hecho, se sabe que dieron la vida por sus crías...¿cómo lo hago?. — le pregunté a mis acompañantes apartando el altavoz de mí.<p>

— De lujo. — me dijo Mary, lo que me dio un escalofrió. Jack rodó los ojos y los otros dos me levantaron el dedo pulgar. Miré hacia atrás y vi cómo los visitantes hablaban pero no escuchaban mi discurso, lo que me hirvió la cabeza.

— Creo que deberíamos darle un poco de adrenalina a esto. — dije apretando un botón y abriendo una puerta. El auto se detuvo, por lo tanto los otros cuatro también.

— Nicholas...¡Nicholas!. — me gritó Jack. — ¡Entra al auto ahora!. — gritó fuera de sí. Nada iba a detener mi rumbo hacia el nido de Maiasaura. — ¡Entra al auto o le digo a John!.

Me paré y lo miré. Sonrió victorioso. Para mostrarle que no había ganado la pelea, volteé y seguí caminando. Todos bajaban sus ventanillas y miraba mi mezcla de heróico y loco acto.

— Este chico está loco. — negó Johnny.

— Es increíble. — sonrió Mary.

Me acerqué a ella y extendí mi mano. Al principio parecía desconcertada. Me acerqué más y aplasté con mi pie una rama, haciendo suficiente ruido como para que sus pupilas se dilataran y se parara levemente en dos, preparada para aplastarme con uno de sus pies delanteros. La esquivé, la esquivé de nuevo y me caí. Iba a aplastarme, pero la miré a sus penetrantes ojos miel. Nos conectamos rápidamente.

— No me mates. — rogué. Se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué no?. — preguntó.

— Porque simplemente soy el encargado de que estés aquí.

Bajó su enorme pie y me olfateó un poco mientras me levantaba. Hizo un extraño gemido. Nuevamente acerqué mi mano y ella cedió a mi caricia. Pasé mi mano entre sus ojos y descubrí que su piel era áspera como la de las serpientes y tenía una mancha especial de color oscuro cerca de su ojo izquierdo, cosa que los demás de su especie no tenían. Debió haber sido un error genético.

— Increíble. — dijo Bruno. — Simplemente maravilloso.

— Dios santo. — sonrió Mary.

— Espérame aquí Maia. — separé un poco mi mano, dándole mi propio nombre. Me acerqué al auto y le sonreí a Mary. — Ven. — le extendí el brazo. Se espantó un poco ante mi acto. — Anda, ven. Maiasaura que habla no muerde.

Increíblemente se rió ante mi malísimo chiste. Me tomó la mano y dejó que yo la acercara a la dinosauria. Acaricié su suave mano, la tomé y la acerqué al hocico de Maiasaura.

— No te asustes, Maia. Es sólo una amiga. — la tranquilicé. El animal cedió y dejó que yo soltara la mano de Mary para que ella sola la paseara sobre la piel áspera de la enorme bestia. Después de bastante tiempo de caricias, Maiasaura escuchó los llamados de su manada y tuvo que voltear para ir con los suyos, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que mi don interpretó como "Gracias". Escuché unos aplausos. Volteé y los cinco autos, excepto Jack, me alababan y gritaban. Hice una leve reverencia, dando el espectáculo como terminado.

* * *

><p>— Fue asombroso.<p>

— Increíble.

— Algo que no podré olvidar.

— Verdaderamente me conmoviste.

— ¡Fue alucinante!.

— Hijo, fue mágico. — me abrazó mi familia, totalmente orgullosa de mi.

Escuché en el transcurso del día todo tipo de elogios. Yo les sonreía y les decía "Muchas gracias", porque simplemente no sabía qué decirles. Ahora todos comenzaban a confiar en mi, todos creían en mis dones, y los que me llamaban "loco" antes me trataban como "maravilla" ahora.

— Nick... — me llamó una reconocida voz. Volteé y vi a Mary sonriente. Para mi sorpresa, me abrazó. Sentí una descarga eléctrica, y no como esas malas de la que sienten los dinosaurios con los alambrados, de las buenas, de las agradables. Se separó de mi para hablarme. — Gracias. De veras. Había soñado esto en mis sueños más locos, pero nunca pensé que podría cumplirse. Es increíble como un muchacho que conozca hace un día haga realidad un sueño que personas que conozco en mis veinte años no pudo cumplir.

— Yo sólo quería robarte una sonrisa. Ya sabes... — inventé. La verdad que mi cerebro era un desierto. No tenía ideas. — Y entonces, te quería preguntar si...

— Jovencito. — me llamó una voz autoritaria. Volteé para encontrarme con un serio John, rojo como un tomate. Me acerqué a él como un niño se acerca a su padre después de hacer una travesura.

— ¿Sí?.

— Que no me entere yo que tocas dinosaurios. Está prohibido, Nicholas, y creí que lo sabías.

— Lo sabía, pero era sólo para atraer.

— Ninguna ley se rompe aquí sólo para atraer. La gente ha visto a ver dinosaurios, entonces no tienes por qué atraerlos más.

— Entiendo. Lo siento.

— Te perdono esta vez porque no lo sabías. Pero no quiero volver a enterarme.

Volteó y siguió su lento camino con su bastón.

* * *

><p>Esa noche me puse a caminar en el bosque. Francamente no sé que hacía allí, ni tampoco cómo demonios había llegado. De hecho me parecía raro. Escuchaba sonidos extraños pero no les daba importancia. De repente, un suave gruñido se escucha cerca, y en la oscuridad veo dos enormes ojos verdes luminosos que van lentamente hacia arriba. Los sigo, hasta que sobre los árboles se asoma la enorme cabeza de un T-Rex. Él grita, yo grito. Yo empiezo a correr, y él hace lo mismo. Me persigue, no deja de hacerlo. Pero en un momento siento que mis piernas no responden, que ya no dan para más, que funcionan cada vez más y más y más lentamente, y las del T-Rex más y más y más rápido. Llega un momento que lo tengo detrás mío. Tuerce la cabeza, abre sus fauces y...<p>

Me despierto. Y grito al compás del despertador que marcaba las 6 AM. Estaba sudando demasiado. Qué horrible sueño por dios...Salgo a caminar para relajarme un poco y voy a la cafetería. Todos estaban amontonados en los miradores ya que el Espinosaurio estaba cerca del alambrado y podía verse mejor. Entonces vi a Mary y sonreí. Me acerqué a ella, decidido, iba a preguntarle, pero alguien se me adelanta.

**— **¿Quisieras una cita hoy, conmigo?. — preguntó Johnny. Me sorprendió. Fruncí un poco el ceño. Ella aún no me había visto.

— Claro. — asintió con una sonrisa.

— Bien. Hoy a las nueve paso por ti. — le guiñó el ojo, pasando por mi lado. — Ah, hola Nick.

— Hola. — saludé con una falsa sonrisa, diciendo por dentro algo así como "Maldito desquiciado hijo de puta, te robaste a mi chica".

— Hola, Ni. — me saludó Mary. Ya se había acostumbrado a decirme "Ni". Intenté sonreír, pero sólo me salió una patética sonrisa de medio lado.

— Hola...A...adiós. — volteé como un verdadero imbécil. Actuando como retrasado no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Debía actuar como hombre, y así ganarme a la chica.

**Y? les gusta? escucho opiniones**


	3. Menos una falta

**Después de un largo tiempo volví, eh?. Si hay alguien leyendo, por favor DEJEN REVIEWS! :D. Los adoro**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>Me costaba asumir el hecho de que la chica que me gusta y un bobo iban a salir, así que fui a la cafetería, me serví un poco de comida e intenté relajarme. No duró mucho hasta que alguien se sentó frente a mi. Ilusionado de que sea Mary, levanté la vista.<p>

— Hola. — me saludó Bruno.

— Hola, Bru. — le sonreí de medio lado. — ¿Ya viste eso?. — le señalé con la cabeza a la parejita.

— Sí. — rodó los ojos. — Ese chico es un imbécil.

— Somos dos que pensamos lo mismo...

Volví a clavar la vista en ellos y vi cómo se acercaban lentamente, de a muy poco...La sangre se me acumuló en la cabeza, las manos me temblaban. Miré mi bandeja de comida, que pedía a gritos "Tírame sobre Johnny...". La tomé, me puse de pie y me tropecé con alguien, tirando mi comida sobre él. Al menos logré distraerlos y estuve satisfecho.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?. — me gritó Jack. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos. Francamente, no sabía como disculparme.

— Lo siento...en serio.

— Claro, cómo no. Lo hiciste a propósito, bomaricón. — me empujó, dirigiéndose al baño para limpiarse. Le volví a dirigir una mirada a la pareja y estaban totalmente separados, hablando. Sonreí satisfecho con mi resultado.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, me senté en la puerta de mi cabaña, esperando a que Johnny pase a buscar a mi amada. Lo vi salir de su casita.<p>

— Hola, Nick. — me sonrió. Yo no le respondí y esperé a que tocara la puerta. Mary salió y tenía un short que me volvió loco, y una remera blanca, sencilla.

— ¿Qué haces ahí, Ni?. — me preguntó.

— Tomo aire... — mentí. — De hecho iba a dar una vuelta.

Me puse de pie y salí junto a ellos, pero los dos por distintos lados. Volteé y me escondí detrás de un árbol, dispuesto a seguirlos. En un momento llegamos a la zona donde estaban estacionados los tres jeeps del parque. Para que no me vieran, me metí en la caja o zona de carga descubierta. Me llevé una sorpresa grande al ver que ellos se subían el la parte delantera, es decir, la cubierta. ¿Qué harían en un jeep?. ¿No estaba prohibido sacar autos de noche?. Johnny pisó el acelerador y me resbalé. Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que estaban entrando en un recinto de dinosaurios. Eso estaba más que prohibido. Sobre todo, me asusté, porque podría aparecer cualquier dinosaurio, y yo aquí al descubierto...

— ¿Estamos en recinto de carnívoros?. — preguntó asustada Mary. Ahí comprendí que la cita no le estaba gustando.

— No... — dijo algo dudoso. — De todos modos tranquila, que este jeep es más rápido que cualquier dinosaurio.

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago, donde los árboles se abrían y daban paso a una hermosa luna plateada, que brillaba en los ojos de Mary. Me enamoré más que nunca. Ahí mismo, comenzaron a comer sándwiches y a "manosearse". Mi estómago rugía e intenté callarlo.

— ¿Oíste eso?. — preguntó él, refiriéndose a mi rudiosa panza. Me la apreté para que dejara de hacer ruido, pero esto sólo provocó que siguiera sonando. Un siseo bastante característico tapó mis sonidos.

— Yo oí eso. — levantó la cabeza ella. Me apreté contra la pared con mi elástico cuerpo para que no me vieran. Unos arbustos se movían. — Corre. — susurró. — Pisa el acelerador...

Johnny le hizo caso, y apenas lo hizo una banda de tres raptores comenzaron a perseguirnos. Rogué a dios que no se subieran a la cabina o estaría muerto. Uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse más y más. Lo miré a los ojos e intenté entablar alguna conección.

— A..í...u...no. — escuché con interferencias. Entre el movimiento, y la avanzada mente del raptor, se me hacía totalmente imposible. Me concentré más. Mi cabeza echaba humo. Me di por vencido al notar que se colgaba de la cabina, preparado para subirse.

— No... — susurré. El auto comenzó a subir una colina, y estaba tan inclinado que comencé a resbalarme hacia las fauces del raptor. Me sostuve a las paredes con mi vida, pero era inútil. Era como si el abismo te absorbiera. Me solté de las paredes y quedamos cara a cara. Abrió su boca e intentó desfigurar totalmente mi cara, pero sólo consiguió hacerme un enorme tajo de la sien a la mejilla derecha. Johnny giró hacia la derecha de manera repentina y entonces el dinosaurio cayó. Noté como el rostro de los tres se desfiguraba a uno sorprendido y huían en dirección contraria.

— ¿Huyen?. — dijimos los tres al unísono, mirando hacia atrás. Cuando volvimos a concentrarnos en nuestro camino, nos acercábamos cada vez más a un enorme carnívoro y entrometía su hocico en un cadáver. El joven paleontólogo pisó los frenos y quedamos a pocos metros de él. Abrió su boca y gruñó bastante fuerte. Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, y ahora huíamos de un T-Rex.

— ¿No era que aquí había herbívoros?. — preguntó Mary, furiosa.

— Me confundí. Lo siento.

Me pegué demasiado a la pared para que no me devorara, pero recordé que la mirada del Tiranosaurio responde al movimiento. Me quedé estático y cerré los ojos. Con su trompa, golpeó la parte trasera del jeep, haciéndole una abolladura y rajando los vidrios. Increíblemente, logramos salir nuevamente del recinto y estacionar el jeep. La pareja salió exhausta, respirando agitada, mientras mi corazón latía tan rápido como los aleteos de un colibrí. Los observé.

— Nunca más. — sentenció él. — No digas nada.

— No tardarán mucho en enterarse. Y echarán a alguno.

— Por si llegan a echarnos... — se interrumpió Johnny, tomando a Mary por el rostro y apoderándose de sus labios con furor. Esa escena me dio tanta tristeza, desilución, asco...muchas cosas. Y lo peor es que ella respondió al beso. Cerré los ojos, chocando mi cabeza contra el jeep y fracasando en mi misión

* * *

><p>— ¿Te rasuraste y te cortaste?. — me preguntó Bruno al día siguiente.<p>

— No, me lo hizo un raptor.

— Buena broma... — rió. Se quedó serio al ver que yo no me reía. — ¿En serio?.

— Sí...seguí a la parejita en su cita, e ilegalmente tomaron un jeep y entraron como si nada al recinto.

— ¿En serio?. Dios. Te van a matar.

— Chicos. — dijo serio John. — Acompáñenme.

Tuvimos miedo. Lo seguimos hasta un círculo de científicos, donde también estaba mi familia, alrededor del jeep destrozado. Me pasé la mano por la cara y vi como Hannah y Mary se daban miradas cómplices, y con Johnny se tomaban fuertemente de la mano.

— ¿Eres responsable de esto?. — me preguntó.

— No. — respondí inocentemente.

— Lo dudo. — me enfrentó Jack.

— Esto lo hizo un T-Rex. — dijo de manera expera Tom. — Y este arañazo de aquí, lo hizo un raptor. Al igual que este agujero.

— ¿Atraviesa el metal?. Increíble. — observó Bruno.

— Ahora solo nos quedan dos jeep... — seguía quejándose John.

— Pero...¿cómo es posible, si los raptores y el Tiranosaurio ni siquiera están en el mismo recinto?. — opinó Ellie.

— Buen punto. — la señaló Sarah.

— Los raptores están invadiendo los recintos. Debemos detenerlos antes de que entren a este lado. — dijo Alan, serio como siempre.

— ¡Ahora eso no me importa!. — gritó John, rojo como un tomate. — ¡Quiero saber quién hizo esto, que le saco una falta!. — se hizo un silencio sepulcral, y noté como Mary se ponía nerviosa. Me daba lástima, y recordé que yo haría todo por ella. — ¡Ahora!.

— Fui yo. — me sacrifiqué, levantando la mano. Bruno me miró como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia, Mary me dedicó una mirada sorprendida y codeó a su pareja. Hannah le hizo cara de "Yo que sé". Jack sonrió de manera victoriosa.

— Me decepcionas, Nicholas. Pensé que eras diferente. Pero eres bastante despistado. — me dijo seriamente, y yo agaché la cabeza. — Te sacaré una falta. Te quedan dos. Y si te quedas sin faltas...adiós. Y le daré tu cargo a Jack.

— ¿¡QUÉ!. — le grité. — ¿¡A Jack!. ¿Es chiste o qué?.

— Es el único en quien confío ahora. — pasó por mi lado, seguido por los demás. Algunos no me decían nada, otros me maldecían por lo bajo.

— Ni... — me dijo Mary. — Yo...

— Ya sé que fuiste tú. — le sonreí. — Pero grábate esto en la cabeza. Yo haría todo por ti.

Abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo y pasó por mi lado, sin decir nada. Miré a Hannah y se me ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Eres muy amiga de Mary?. — le pregunté.

— Se podría decir que es mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué?.

— Necesito que me hagas un gran favor. — le supliqué con las manos juntas.

— ¿Y qué conseguiría a cambio?. — alzó la ceja.

Lo pensé bastante, pero se me ocurrió algo que le encantaría, y yo sé que a otra persona también.

— Una cita con Bruno...

En su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa ilusionada y asintió rápidamente.

— Dime.

**Chan chan. qué le habrá pedido? Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!**


End file.
